characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Sierra
Sierra Backstory Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess Notable things about Sierra's basic Nen abilities as even these are immensely more powerful than the baseline average Nen user. *'Gyo:' Not only does Sierra have the ability to focus this into certain regions of her body to increase it's general offensive and defensive power; but Sierra has demonstrated aptitude in flowing this into every region of her sensory organs. As a result, Sierra's senses are both superhuman as well as possess a preternatural predisposition to the perception of aura. **'Sight:' Common Gyo ablities allowing her to witness the faintest trace of aura. **'Hearing:' Sierra can quite literally hear the flow of aura off of a person; allowing her to predict when they are about to strike.In the case of Nen users she can determine when a technique is being activated even with In. Sierra has claimed that each of the conventional basic and advanced Nen techniques have a unique sound which she has become able to recognize. **'Smell: '''Sierra can detect unique qualities of an individual's aura; as well as fact-check their aura by her knowledge of aura's usual correlation with personality types. *'Ren:' Sierra's bloodlust is overwhelmingly powerful and near maddening; scarring even some lesser Nen users. Sierra is capable of directing her hostile Ren at particular targets; focusing the entirety of the malevolence to a single point. In addition, the physical enhancments of her Ren are nothing to scoff at, being extremely grand for a simple use of Ren in their own right. *'En: Sierra has a 500 metre wide En in all directions; which is generally incredibly precise and informative. *'Shu: '''Sierra has demonstrated the ability to sync this technique with others, such as Ren and In for a variety of effects; as well as utilize Shu to extend her aura to other persons and using them as her Nen-infused points of focus. Twilight *'Twilight: Twilight is a unique Nen ability that combines the aspects of Transmutation and Conjuration respectively to create Nen constructs imitating the aspects and perceived associations of astronomical objects. Sierra creates orbs representing solar aspects in what she refers to as Daybreak, and crescents representing the moon in what she refers to as Eventide. :*'Daybreak: Demiurgos:' Represents the life-giving attributes and vitalizing/supporting nature of the sun; can be used to heal herself, combined with Shu to heal and repair others as well as objects. Can also be used to drastically augment the power of her attacks as well as the quality of objects with the conceptual energy of the Sun itself. Due to the appearance of Demiurgos appearing similar to Dynamo; Sierra has often demonstrated the ability to "feint" in a sense with Demiurgos. :*'Daybreak: Dynamo: '''Represents the massive energy output of the Sun itself; capable of radiating vast swathes of heat and light to blind opponents and burn them to ashes in their entirety; seemingly capable of generating nigh-incomparable levels of radiant energy which can be utilized via Emission to smite her foes with the power of the sun; as well as used to augment her attacks and weapons with the power of the Sun itself via Shu. :*'Daybreak: Yilaster:' :*'Daybreak: Siphon: Replicates vampire binary stars: enables her to seemingly siphon the aura of other living beings within a given radius to empower her own which can then be used to empower her own starry/sun-like abilities as a result of this very same power. :*'Eventide: Tenebrosity: '''Tenebrosity represents the darkness of the night; and is characterized by an invisible crescent representing the new moon phase of the moon cycle. As a result, Sierra and anything that tenebrosity is applied to demonstrate the ability to become ''"hidden in the shadows" that she generates; effectively rendering them invisible to the naked eye. In addition, all forms of shadow and reflection are completely masked by this Nen ability. However, if under the presence of exceptionally heavy illumination; Tenebrosity then seemingly solidifies the "shadow" beneath her techniques; seemingly causing the effect to occur twice. :*'Eventide: Transylvania: '''Transylvania represents the connotation between the lunar cycles and madness/delusion/delirium (hence the term ''luna''cy)... :*'Eventide: Morpheus: ' :*'Eventide: Gravitas: Vows and Limitations *'Daybreak: Demiurgos: '''This Daybreak orb and it's attributes by all means cannot and shall not be utilized to ''directly attack an opponent. As a result, the supportive power of this orb has been increased dramatically to the point that the offensive purpose of the orb is relatively negligible in comparison. *'Daybreak: Yilaster: '''This Daybreak orb is stationary; requiring it to be dispelled and recreated in order to relocate it's effects. In addition, Sierra can summon only one of these orbs at any given time. As a result, the sensory prowess of this orb has been dramatically heightened, as well as the range greatly extended; seemingly becoming somewhat more of a remote sentry-type En. *'Eventide: Tenebrosity: ' Emerald *'Emerald:' Emerald is a unique Nen ability that utilizes the aspect of Manipulation to generate a mental connection to those who look directly into Sierra's shimmering emerald eyes when the ability is activated; placing them under a solicitive manipulation that allows her to directly influence the minds of those in her grasp. In addition, Sierra can telepathically communicate with those under the grasp of Emerald; being capable of holding a great multitude of people under her ability at a time. :*'Emerald: Overwhelm:' Sacred Steel *'Sacred Steel: Sacred Steel is a unique Nen ability that utilizes the aspects of Conjuration and Enhancement to enable her to seemingly conjure a set of extremely durable personalized armour that wraps around her body; dramatically augmenting her physical might in tandem with other methods of augmentation while serving as a garment that accelerates her body's natural healing processes. Due to the use of Sacred Steel, Sierra is given sufficient protection to be allowed to worry less about defense and focus more of her aura into her attack power. Recently, Sierra has utilized a Vow or Limitation to reduce the magnitude of the physical augmentation that Sacred Steel in exchange for raw defensive power; thus enabling her to engage in battle with attacks along the lines of Gyo more often. Lifescape *'''Lifescape: Lifescape is a Nen ability that utilizes the attribute of Conjuration to enable Sierra to conjure an artificial Nen-space enclosing the individual resembling a...(Hunter Reality Marble) Equipment Ben's Knives